By Natural Selection
by SKRowling
Summary: This is the first Female Leader of the free world. Can she have it all? Can she Lead a family life at the most famous adress in the United States? The Story is pretty Wholesome, but it has a few things that may be considered mature.
1. The Nod

Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, but they belong to Touchstone television and the creator of Commander-In-Chief Mark Laurie.

The set up is that this is the first female president of the united states and how she balances her life between work and family.

Horace and Rebecca are her 16-year-old twins, Amy Calloway is her 8-year-old daughter. Rod Calloway is the First Gentleman.

Chief of Staff is Jim Gardner, Press secretary is Kelly Ludlow, and special assistant to the president is Vince Taylor.

Speaker of the house is Nathan Templeton.

This story takes place before Rod Gives Mac the Ultimatum about a position on the White House staff.

By Natural Selection

By S.K. Rowling

Chapter 1

The Nod

Horace Calloway walked into School that morning as confident as ever. The attention that he was getting since last month, had his ego pumped up.

So what if it was only because of his mom? She was the first 'female president' after all. That historic deal came with downfalls, but it is the coolest thing that had ever happened in his life and he was proud of her.

His dad, Rod Calloway, kind of embarrassed him a little. It wasn't like he could help it, but the guys at school made fun of his father calling him 'The fist Lady.' The whole situation could be kind of embarrassing to a husband. Horace, however, thought that his dad should just buck up and take control of his new position. He needed to and make it his own, and define the role of a first gentleman. It was a blank slate and could do really cool things with the job. He could see what his father's displacement in his status did to his mom.

His twin sister, Rebecca Calloway, was not of the opinion that they should be living in The White House at all. She wished her mother had listened to everyone else and stepped down as Vice President when the President was still alive. Now she is stuck living in a house, that she didn't like, followed around by secret service for the rest off her life. She can't go to a Private school like the rest of the senators' kids as she did before and totally missing her friends just because her mother needs to impress the public.

Her Teenaged life has been turned upside down because her mom was President. No one in the school liked her, or even talked to her. No boy ever asked her out, and she swore it was because of all of the secret service agents around her twenty-four hours a day, and seven days a week.

"See you later Becca." Horace said heading towards his homeroom.

"Yeah whatever." She answered heading the opposite direction with her entourage.

Once the twins were settled into their seat and their agents settled in back of the classroom and at the door. The bell rang and the morning announcements began. "The nominations for student body office are in." Katie, the announcer, said. She was one of the most popular girls in school, which Horace had turned down more than once as she tried to get him to go out with her since his mom's inauguration. His friends thought he was crazy because she was hot and fun, Horace should use his sudden popularity to get as many hotties that he could.

It's not like Horace was a geek by any standards. He was tall and handsome with a fit athletic body. He had his mother's eyes deep brown. Horace was the image of an All-American boy, so he could get any hottie he wanted. His popularity only made it easier. But Horace wasn't about being a player, besides he had a maddening crush on someone already. "... And the nods for student body president go to the awesome trio: Christian Andrews, Allison Krouse, and my baby, Horace Calloway... Wow. Good luck Chris and Allie, guess who has this in his blood."

In her classroom Becca sank in her seat and covered her face totally embarrassed. She just knew that Horace was eating that up. _Attention grubbing little snit._

In his classroom, Horace was being congratulated and he was effectively eating it up just as his sister suspected. After the announcements were done, Homeroom ended and Horace walked out of the class just as Katie walked into the room.

"Hey Horace," She said making sure that her hip brushed him as she squeezed through the door at the same time he did. "Don't whoop them too bad." Katie's shameless ploy to get him interested worked, making him take notice of her outer beauty to put it in the nicest way possible.

Becca caught up to Horace in the hallway rushing out of her own classroom. "Horace, you can't accept that nomination." She stated hurrying to keep up with his quickening strides.

"Why not?" Horace asked stopping to talk to his sister for a second.

"It won't be fair to the others that are running," Becca insisted, "None of the others are as popular as you, and won't even get listened to."

"So?" Asked Horace.

"So, nothing will get done." She said folding her arms in front of her.

"What makes you think that?" Horace said starting to walk again.

"Horace, Please… They have been grooming themselves for this for years. What you are doing is not fair." Becca pleaded trying to keep up with him.

"Who said politics was fair Becca." He said walking ahead of her.

Frustrated Becca ran a hand through her long brown hair and headed to her classroom.

up." She said heading straight for the showers.


	2. Bill Denied

Chapter 2

Bill Denied

"Madame President," Vince the president's assistant said as he stepped into the oval office, "The House vote is in on your welfare legislature."

President Mackenzie Allen was on the phone with Chief of Staff Jim Gardner and raised her hand to receive the file that Vince had in his hands. "The vote is in Jim, Vince is just handing it to me." Mac looks at the bill that was completely rejected, it named no concrete reason as to why. Except that she knew why. Nothing had been easy since she took office, not that she expected it to be.

"Jim, why do I even bother proposing anything?" Mac said throwing the file across her desk.

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be doing your job." The chief of staff responded into her ear. "I think I could root out a congress person that agrees with the bill to see if we can get it passed."

"Find out what you can will you? I still have to see what else I can use as leverage. Maybe I can find something in these other pieces of legislature that they want passed that can help me out." She says looking at the files on her large oak desk.

"I'll talk to you later." Jim said hanging up on his end.

"Shit," Mac said hanging up the phone in frustration.

"President Allen, ma'am" Vince said peeking back into the room. When Mac looked to the door he said, "Press secretary is here."

Mac groaned running her fingers through her shoulder length auburn hair. "Mac?" A beautiful blond woman in her late twenties or early thirties stepped inside the oval office.

"Don't tell me... The news of the rejected legislature has leaked already." the president said rubbing her temples, her head was pounding now.

"See, you're smart! That's why you are my hero." Kelly Ludlow, President Allen's press secretary said. She is feeling a lot more comfortable in her new role as Press Secretary. She had learned to relax around the President, very confident that she could spin just about everything for Mac as long as she stayed the way she was.

"Why can't I just get my way just once without fighting." Mac said.

"It's not just that it was rejected, what really happened was that the house failed to bring the legislature to the constituency in an effective manner or at all. No one has heard it, so they don't vote on it, congress votes against it and you get screwed." Kelly stated sitting at the desk across from the president.

"What should I do to get it visible Kelly?" Mac said catching Kelly's confident vibe. "I know you have something up your sleeve."

"You can extend your radio address to talk about your legislature," Kelly answered, "I know that the situation could get worse by tomorrow, but the bill is really good."

"Of course." Mac said, "But Nathan is not stupid enough to think that I wouldn't try something like that."

"I think he only did it to slow the process down. He underestimates you at every turn Mac."

"I'm not so sure that he hasn't planned for this outcome, but that sounds like a plan," With a sigh Mac looked at her watch, It was only noon and she already wanted to shoot herself. "Please arrange for the address to be extended." She stood up and walked toward the door to check with Vince to see if she had any further appointments within the hour.

"No ma'am, Just the meeting with Speaker Templeton in twenty minutes." Vince said.

"Cancel it, I don't want to see him right now. I am going to the gym I don't want anyone to disturb me unless it's Jim, Rod or the kids got that?" the president said as she walked towards the White House gym.

Mac was so frustrated that after twenty minutes on the treadmill she went to the sandbag and pounded on it for an hour. Thoughts from the past few weeks ran through her mind feeding her intensity. Jim Gardner who is now her Chief of staff along with Templeton's aide had asked her to step down. Later President Bridges himself asked for her resignation, and she almost gave in until Templeton himself tried to shame her out of the position.

It was Templeton's fault that she was the president anyway, he was asked to be Vice President, and he turned it down. Once you have the opportunity to be the president who turns that down?

If she had decided to run for the presidency after Bridges, her opposition wouldn't have been as great, but she still would have had no chance of winning. Mac was anything but stupid. Just like she understood that she was the one that got Bridges listened to by the masses, the issues that he raised during his campaign were what got him respect in congress.

Then there was the matter of her family. Should she resign because of them? She hadn't spent time with her kids. Sure Horace was proud of her, but Becca hated living in a fishbowl. Amy totally missed her, and Rod... he was supportive and everything, but she could tell that his ego was bruised.

_Rod... God I haven't been with you in weeks. _ She thought and sat on a bench wiping down her brow, and drinking bottled water. Just the thought of her husband set her nerves on edge. She was flushed and the feel of the towel on her chest aroused her a little. _God I need to get laid. _

"Ma'am?" Jim stated stepping into the gym.

Mac was broken out of her thoughts, and turned to face him a bit frustrated but it did not show on her countenance. "Hi Jim, What's up?"

"I have got some information that you might find useful to get the bill passed." Jim said. He was a tall and fit black man. He looked out of place there in the gym wearing his three-piece suit.

Mac nodded and stood up from the bench. "Sure Jim, let me just get dressed here and I'll be right


	3. It's Up To Him

**Chapter 3**

**It's up to him**

For An entire week, Becca tried to convince Horace to secede the race for class president. She didn't know what else to do but turn to her mom. So after school on that same Thursday, she headed for her mom's office. "Hey Vince." Becca said greeting her mom's assistant. Vince was a man around his mid thirties with olive skin and short black hair that was beginning to recede at the hairline. Becca liked him, her mother's previous secretary intimidated her and he was so much more nurturing.

"Hi Becca." Vince said, "Can I help you?"

"How busy is mom today?" She asked folding her arms in front of herself.

"Not too busy, If you can wait for a little while, she can see you after she is done with Mr. Gardner."

Becca nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs there. "Thanks Vince."

Inside the Oval office, Mac sat in one of the couches near her desk, facing her chief of staff that sat on the other. "Do you really think that would work?" Mac asked.

"I won't lie to you Madam President," Jim said leaning forward, "It's gonna ruffle some feathers."

Mac trusted this man with her career. He may be a republican, but she could tell this was one man who came into politics for what he could do for his country. "I don't want to ruffle anymore feathers Jim, But if the Radio address doesn't get the bill noticed, I will go with the Collins proposal."

"Okay, it's a plan." Jim said standing up. "Ma'am, don't let them get to you. I never say this enough, but you are doing a good job."

Mac smiles standing up along with him picking up the file that Jim had brought for her. "Thanks Jim, I'll look this over tonight." She waved good bye and headed to her desk to sit behind it.

Before she could make it all the way around the large Oak Desk, she heard "Mom?" The sound put a smile on her face. It was the best sound she had heard all-day and turned back to hug her daughter.

"Hey Becca, Come in!" Mac said leading her to the couch to sit beside her. "How was your day."

"Okay I guess," Becca said, "Haven't seen you at the table lately."

"I know, I'll be there tonight. I promise." Mac said then looked at her daughter and noted that she seemed to need to tell her something. Mac shifted in her seat and faced her daughter now so that they could talk openly, "What's up Becca?"

"Well its Horace," Becca answered, "Did you know he was running for student body president?"

"Yeah, so I've heard," Mac said.

"Well I don't think it's fair to the other candidates. I had to talk Allie out of backing out. She's not popular, but she's got great ideas. Chris is good too. They've been grooming for this their entire academic career. Horace has never thought about it before, and he may just steal their glory away just because he is the president's son."

"I think you're right." Mac said, "But I can't tell him not to run. It has to come from him. He has got to decide weather or not he should complete the race."

"But mom..." Becca started.

"Rebecca, think about it," Mac interrupted. "Won't I look a little hypocritical?"

"I guess so." Becca said, "Maybe if he decides to accept the office, he will do a good job."

"Maybe," Mac agreed.

"Well, will I see you at dinner?" Becca said noting the mountain of paper on her mother's desk.

"With bells on." Mac said hugging her daughter one more time both standing together.

"See you later." Becca said heading for the door.

Horace went to the Press office after school. He had the biggest crush on Kelly and now with the Speech he had to give the next day for the campaign, he had an excuse to talk to her. "Hey." He said to a young man with brownish hair. He knew that he was the deputy press secretary, but didn't know what his name was.

"Hey, how can I help you?" The deputy answers with a question.

"I'm looking for Kelly Ludlow, is she here?" Horace answered.

"No Miss Ludlow is not here, but she should be here soon though, she is doing her Four o'clock briefing." The deputy responds heading to his office.

"Thanks," Horace answered and sat to wait. Five minutes later Kelly walked into the Press office with another woman quietly trailing behind her. "Kelly?" Horace interrupted before she could address her deputy.

"Hey... Horace." Kelly says fixing her beautiful green eyes on him. "What can I do for you?"

Horace ran his hand through his short brown hair and stammered. "I know that you are a busy person, but I'm running for student body president, and I was wondering if you could help me with my speech?"

"Horace, I don't think that's fair." Kelly said signaling that he should follow her to her office because she had to keep on moving.

"No I don't want you to write the speech for me, I'm just having trouble putting the speech together, I could use some pointers." Horace said a little sheepishly.

"Oh sure, I could do that for you." Kelly said, "I'll come by residence tonight after I'm done if your mom doesn't need me for anything. When do you have to do the speech?"

"Um... Tomorrow." Horace answered embarrassed.

"Oh dear..." Kelly said patting him on the shoulder. "Well good luck. We'll see if I can get there Horace but I make no promises."

"Thanks Kelly." Horace said and headed out of the Press office, his shoulder still humming with the feel of Kelly's hand. _God she's hot._ He thought heading straight for residence to try to figure out what he would want to say in his speech that would totally impress Kelly.


	4. Oh Mr Calloway

**Chapter 4**

**Oh Mr. Calloway**

Rod Calloway was glad to get away from his aide. She could work his last nerve. He headed down to the oval office. He walked up to Vince and asked if the president was busy. "No sir, your daughter Rebecca just came out of the office not too long ago. She also had Miss Ludlow in for a few minutes for a briefing. The president just wanted to tie up some loose ends before heading to residence for the night." Vince answered.

"Thanks Vince, I'm going in. Make it a surprise." Rod said asking not to announce his visit. He soundlessly opened the office door. Mac had her head down on the desk her arms cradling her head. Her auburn hair spilling over the papers beneath her.

Rod felt for his wife and sidled over to her stealthily. He rubbed his hands to warm them, then began to massage her neck. Mac tensed for a second then relaxed as Rod said, "Tough day huh."

"Not the first time Nathan has overruled me." Mac stated lifting her head from the desk. "I have a killer migraine."

"I can tell." Rod said, "You take anything?"

"God no... I needed to be awake today." she groaned as Rod massaged the base of her skull. "I don't even know why I bother staying in office."

"Why do you say that?" Rod said enjoying being able to touch her and converse for this much time. He hadn't been intimate with her in weeks, and he missed her.

"I tried to get the welfare bill passed, and they totally voted it down today. I mean, I could propose for a pay hike for the entire House for God's sake, and it still wouldn't have passed." Mac said leaning back craving his nearness. She gasped softly as he placed a tentative kiss on her neck. "Sometimes I think I should give up office like Templeton wants."

"Never." He whispered tilting her head back to look at him. "You are too stubborn to let that man beat you." Then he kissed her lips. The kiss deepened when her lips parted to allow his tongue access to her. "He rubs you the wrong way, and you will never give in to him." he said once they separated.

"Uh huh..." Mac answered not really remembering what They had been talking about.

"Well I say your day is over." He said in a whisper near her ear, moving her hair aside and placing another small kiss on her neck. Then pulling her plush leather chair back and pulled her up to give her another full bodied kiss.

Mac felt her body respond completely, and was afraid her knees might buckle under her weight. Rod then took her hand and led her out of the office. As she passed through the outer office, she said "Vince go home." in a dazed tone.

"Yes ma'am." He said, trying not to smirk as his boss was led by her husband towards residence.

Once in Residence, Mac barely registered the fact that the kids were in the family room doing homework. Rod excited her like no one ever had. Each time with him felt like the first, she wanted him, and nothing short of a nuclear attack was going to make her look back.

Rod stopped to say something to the cook, and moved on to the presidential bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, he pulled Mac into his arms again and kissed her deeply walking her over to the bed, parting from the kiss only once she was seated on the bed.

"Don't move, don't do anything I'll be back." He said and went into the bathroom. Mac sat there; her migraine quickly moving to the back burner as the blood rushed to all of her sensitive areas making them thrum with every heartbeat.

Rod came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later in his bathrobe. He knew that she would unselfishly take charge of the situation had he kept his clothes on. This afternoon was about her, so he took away any distraction.

He came over to his wife and took her hand kissing her fingers taking off her watch and placing it on the dresser. Then he ran his hand from her knees around her waist and unhooked her skirt, and pulled her shirt from her skirt. He slid his hands back to her front and ran them over her breast to her shoulders to remove her jacket. He placed it gently over a chair in the sitting area.

Mac trembled with every touch as he leaned closer and kissed her neck working his way down her chest undoing the buttons of her shirt and kissing the exposed flesh underneath. He then slid off her skirt and lifted her off the bed to lay her back down in the middle of it. "Lay on your belly" he said once he set her down.

"Oh god, I needed this." Mac said as Rod began to massage her back. He undid her bra, then he kissed and licked his way down her spine. _What headache?_ She thought as her body quaked beneath her husband.

"Turn around." Rod stated hoarsely. He was so full of need. Mac could see it and tried to reach up to help him out of his robe, but he held her hands away, "no... You've been giving all day."

She loved it when he took charge, and was even more excited now. He let her hands go, and completely removed the bra now. Rod suckled at each pert and perfect breast giving each one equal attention. Mac began to glisten from the heat they were generating. "Take this off." She said tugging at the bathrobe.

"No," he said, "you first." Rod said running his hand from a breast down her abdomen and running a finger along the waistband of her hose. He removed her hose slowly kissing hipbones, thighs, knees, calves, then feet. He slowly massaged each foot then slid over her body, then removed her panties and groaned at her exquisite scent. Once the president was naked he could not help but go back to her moist valley to taste her.

With a deep moan Mac, felt her hips react moving them closer to him. With her hands she held his head where she needed him to be letting everything that had happened that day slip out of her consciousness. She concentrated on the sensation that Rod was giving her. "Oh yes." she hissed then pulled him up to kiss him full on the lips. "why don't you inside." She whispered as she pushed his robe off his shoulders. He kissed her again and pulled away.

Mac whimpered but then realized that he was removing the rest of his clothing. She reached out to touch him but he held her hands over her head. "Patience honey," he whispered settling above her knowing that she loved it when he teased her.

"But I'm the President of the United States." Mac whimpered again moving her legs to be at either side of him.

"But in here, I am your lord and master." he teased again beginning to kiss along her jaw line and neck.

"But if you want it my lord, why must you tease me so?" She said demurely submitting to his erotic torture and completely loving the tease.

"Because Ms. Allen, this is how I reign." he said licking at a pulse point at the base of her neck. Mac began to breathe erratically; Rod was driving her to the point of utter frustration.

"Oh, Master Calloway." Mac groans when she finally gets that thing that she wants. Rod is overtaken by pure ecstasy as he makes love to his wife. With slow deliberate strokes he moved until neither of them could take it anymore. Their rhythm matching from the years of practice they have had, knowing exactly how to please each other.

When she finally emerged from washing up, Mac donned a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt and headed to the dining room and sat at the table. "Mmm, smells fantastic." She said reaching out to hold her husband and youngest daughter's hands for grace.

"Oh yuck," Amy said after taking a bite of the asparagus placed on her plate.

"Amy asparagus is good for you. You are eating it," Rod said the daily battle with their youngest child not really phasing either parent that night.

Mac just sat back and enjoyed the banter of her family. She felt so relaxed and satisfied as she enjoyed her children. Before anyone could finish, Horace said, "May I be excused? I have to go work on my speech."

"Sure hun," Mac said remembering that she had more work to do at the oval office. "Oh, I've got to go back to the office, I forgot the files I wanted to look at tonight."

"Okay hun" Rod said as Mac stood and kissed her husband with a bit of promise for later and headed to the office.

On her way there, she spotted Horace in the living room and stopped to talk to him a moment, "hey."

"Hey mom," Horace said looking down at the notes he had made to impress Kelly.

Mac looked down at the paper and smiled, "You need any help?"

"No mom, it's okay," Horace said then blushed, "Kelly is going to help me with my speech when she is done."

"Horace, why are you running for class president?" Mac asked, her son didn't know what to answer. "Keep in mind, you have an advantage here over the two other candidates. You are popular, but popularity isn't everything. If you are going to see this through, make sure you have something to back it up with because if you win and can't deliver you're screwed." She said ruffling her son's short brown hair and walked off to the West Wing.


	5. Sweet Kelly

A/N: If you guys enjoy this story You might enjoy the Forum I created… I would love to so immerse myself in this show as I have with HP and XWP. Thank you guys so much for your reviews.

S.K.

Chapter 5

Sweet Kelly

Kelly was on her way to the president's residence, when she saw the woman walking towards her. "Hi Kelly," Mac said with a smile, "Horace is waiting for you in the living room."

"Yes Madame President." Kelly said returning the smile.

"Hey I appreciate you helping him, but you really don't have to." Mac thanked her Press secretary.

"I know Mac, but I want to. He asked me so nicely."

"Yeah, you know it doesn't surprise me that he would go into politics. Just like his mother, that one. Anyway, thanks Kelly, make yourself at home." Mac said her back fast retreating towards the office.

"Thank you ma'am," Kelly frankly wasn't used to seeing her president in such informal setting. She seemed a lot happier than she had been earlier. Vince said that Rod had come to get her that afternoon, basically dragging her out of 'The Oval' with a dazed look on her face. "I guess it was a productive afternoon." Kelly murmured with a smirk, as she walked on towards residence.

When Kelly walked into the residence, Horace was looking at his notes looking as if he didn't know where to start. "Hey Horace." She said walking towards him.

"Hey... um, have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Horace said signaling to the couch he had been sitting in.

"Sure I'll have some water." Kelly stated taking a seat. As he headed to the kitchen on residence, Kelly looked down at Horace's notes. She couldn't make heads or tails of what he wanted to do for the school.

"Here you go." Horace said handing her a cold glass.

"Thanks," she said then took a satisfying sip, "Talking all day can take its toll."

Horace plopped down on the couch next to her. "I bet."

"Listen, I don't see where you are going with this. What is going to happen when you take office?" Kelly said shuffling the papers on the coffee table. "Where are your campaign promises? What will you do for them when you win"

"You sound as if I've already won" Horace said

"Oh please... I know for a fact that just because you are the son of the President you have office. Now you are only as good as what you say you'll do for them." Kelly said reminding him of what both his mom and Becca had told him.

"Well I don't know." Horace said not knowing exactly what to do with school stuff. "What are the usual school stuff? I mean student body presidents don't really have anything to do with what happens in the school, do they?"

"If that's how you feel Horace, why did you even accept the nod?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. Everyone really wanted me to do it. I'm supposed to be a natural born leader. It's in my blood." Horace answered.

"Horace, there is no such thing as a natural born leader. Your mom and dad work at what they do. They work at being leaders." Kelly answers. "You lead only when you know what you are getting into."

Horace looked down on his notes. "Well, now I've come this far, I don't want to look like some looser."

"Then come up with something you want to lead your class into. Figure that out and we will be able to put your speech together." Kelly said just as Mac was walking back towards her den.

"Well said," The president said as she walked through the living room. "Horace, don't keep her up too late."

"I won't mom." Horace answered with a smile.

"Your mom's my hero." Kelly said, "She is the only one I know that I can write a whole speech for, then totally blow my work off and I won't get pissed for it. Then I get credit for all the brilliant things that she says."

"What about when she messes up?" Horace asks.

"Oh she is so good about taking accountability for her actions, and that makes her a great leader." Kelly answered, then looked down on his note pad. "Now, write down things that you would like to change about your school."

"Okay, Here we go." He said beginning to write some ideas out as Kelly watched.


	6. Mommy's Promise

**Chapter 6**

**Mommy's Promise**

"Mommy." Amy Calloway said walking into her mother's den. Mac sat hunched over some papers reading glasses perched on her nose. She hadn't really been concentrating. The Collins proposal was completely off base, and made for some dry reading.

She looked up at her youngest daughter and smiled. Amy smiled back and went over to her mother's inviting lap and snuggling her eight-year-old body to her. "Hi Sweetie. What's up?" Mac said stroking Amy's long brown locks.

"Bobby was right." Amy said referring to the former first son.

"About what?" She said brushing her lips on her forehead taking advantage of the fact that she was still allowed to hold her.

"I don't see you anymore," Amy said looking up at her mother, "He told me that I would never see you, and he was right. We never do the fun stuff we used to do anymore."

"Oh sweetie I know," Mac said rocking her daughter slightly and holding her closer to her. "I promise to make some time just for you okay?"

"Like an appointment?" Amy asked.

"An appointment?" Mac echoed not following the question.

"That lady told me that I needed an appointment to see you one time when I went over there." Amy explained.

"Would you like one?" Mac asked finally understanding. Amy nodded, "Okay, what do you say we have a standing appointment every day at four while Kelly is doing her briefing."

"What does a standing appointment mean?" Amy asked.

"It means, that every day at four, you and me will have a snack and talk about our days," Mac said, turning Amy around to face her. "You will be my secretary of... snack time. You call the cook when you get home and order anything you want and have it sent to the oval office. Then you come to the office and at four, if mom doesn't have an emergency, we will have a whole forty five minutes to ourselves."

"What if you have an emergency?" Amy asked.

"Then we do a little extra time the next day." Mac answered.

Amy giggled "cool."

"Cool." Mac answered, and hugged her daughter again. "To bed."

"Aww, Mom." Amy said heading towards the door.

"Go on," Mac said, "I see you tomorrow. Four o'clock."

"Okay," Amy said heading off to bed.

"Say good night to your dad." Mac said then turned back to her reading.

"Yes mom." Amy said walking away from the den.

Minutes later, Rod walked into the room. Mac was slumped over the desk fast asleep. Rod smiled and reached out to stroke her hair. He kissed her cheek and said, "Hey."

"Mmm... Hey," Mac answered.

"Let's get to bed, you're drooling on your paperwork." Rod said.

"That's all it's good for anyway." Mac said standing with him. "Did Amy tell you I've got a new cabinet member?"

"Oh, You mean the Secretary of Snack Time?" Rod said smiling, "I think that is a great idea."

"Really?" Mac asked wrapping an arm around her husband's waist as they walked back to bed.

"Yes, You are just learning the job, and once you get your routine settled you could probably work family in with work too." Rod said, "That appointment is going to do a lot for Amy."

"Are you trying to tell me you want an appointment Mr. Calloway?" Mac asked once they were in their room wrapping both arms around him now.

"Well, being Secretary of the Boudoir would be an awesome title to have." He said softly into her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Mac laughed lightly then turned her head and kissed him. "Yes, our meetings have become a bit too... infrequent for my tastes." She burred softly in his ear.

"Oh Madame President, We have a meeting in two minutes that we must attend." Rod said signaling with his head towards the bed. "Right this way."

Mac removed her shirt exposing naked breasts as she followed Rod towards the bed. By the time he turned around to face her, she was completely naked. "My turn."


	7. Not a Chance in Hell

**Chapter 7**

**No Chance in Hell**

"So, the school board is cutting the funding for your teacher's supplies?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah... I mean it's already bad, They buy everything from the chalk to the paper that they use to give us tests with."

"So the only thing that is left really is texts and things like that." Kelly said Horace nodded. "How do you know all this stuff Horace?"

"Teachers tell me a lot of things," he answered with a shrug, "As if..."

"As if you told your mom, maybe something will get done." Kelly finished for him. "You can't make campaign promises based on those things."

"Well it is what I know the school needs." Horace answered.

"None of that, reflects the wants of your voters. They don't really care that your teachers have to pay for things out of pocket." Kelly answered

"You said that I was going to win anyway on status alone. Shouldn't I get them to start caring what's going on with the teachers?" Horace asked.

"No... Not till after you are in office." Kelly answered. "Right now all they want to know how are you going to make it better for them. "The jocks want to know that you can help the teachers lighten up on them. You know like with the homework and stuff. The nerds want to know if you can get the jerks off their back. The loaners want to know if you will hang out with them since you're popular. And the popular kids want to know if you are going to keep the status quo, after promising all the nerds and other losers equality."

"Oh my god." Horace said shaking his head.

"That is exactly what president Bridges did by bringing your mom in to be his Vice president." Kelly said, "They both know how to please their different demographic, but President Bridges already had the conservatives in his pocket."

"So promise the world, and then..." He started.

"Then you choose which promises to spend most of your term focusing on." Kelly stated. Horace looked at her amazed at the world his mother lived every day. Kelly was her spin-doctor and knew just how to make her look, and she did a fantastic job.

Horace's eyes trapped Kelly. She knew he really liked her, and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She finally looked away and drunk the last of her water. "I guess, I can talk about the school events that are planned." Horace said trying to cover the awkward silence.

"Yeah... That's a good idea." Kelly said. "So we have an introduction, you introduce the real you, Not the son of the President, but Horace Calloway. This shows them that you stand on your own, even though everyone knows you have the election in the bag."

"Okay," Horace said writing on a fresh piece of paper.

"Then you refer to your opponents with respect." Kelly said, "It gives you a confidence and humility at the same time. Draw attentions to some good points they may have made that you agree with, if they go before you. Especially if the point is a crowd-pleaser."

"Even if I don't agree with it?" Horace asked.

"No. Only if you agree... don't be a hypocrite." Kelly answered.

"Right," He said scribbling some more.

"Then make your points, the most fun ones first." Kelly said, "Then you can add stuff like cleaning up the school, and community service kind of stuff afterwards."

"Oh, yea there is lots of stuff that I do anyway that I think kids should do." Horace agreed scribbling furiously now.

"Then you conclude reminding the voters to listen to the other candidates. It makes you look like you care about everyone's ideas." Kelly said. "That's it."

"Great! Thanks Kelly." Horace said standing up with Kelly, just as Becca stepped out of her room.

"You're welcome. Now I have got to get to bed if I'll be any good to your mom tomorrow." She said reaching out to give Horace a hug. Horace sank into the hug, pulling her in a little too close. Kelly stiffened slightly when she felt Horace kiss her neck. "Horace." She said pushing him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry." Horace stammered. "I don't know what came over me."

"You know what?" Kelly said, "This never happened... Good luck tomorrow." She walked off in a hurry out of residence.

Becca came out to the family room after she left. "What were you thinking? Do you realize that if she feels harassed, mom could loose yet another cabinet member?"

"Becca leave me alone." Horace said picking up his papers, "I don't need you to tell me I've just made a huge mistake okay."

Becca watched him leave. "Moron." She murmured softly then headed to her own room.


	8. But I'm The President

Chapter 8

But I'm the President

"Mmm," Rod said letting a wave of desire fill him as he looked up at his wife. Mac was on top of things that night. Her eyes were closed as she moved above him, and then her concentration was blown. "Don't answer." He said

Mac looked at the phone on her nightstand. "I have to." She whispered noting the extension shown on the caller ID.

"Five more minutes." Rod said moving beneath her; he was almost there.

Mac's inner walls twitched as he moved, "But I'm the president, and that is work calling," she whispered moving slightly with him. Suddenly the phone stopped ringing, and she started to go again. They were both breathing erratically so close and the phone rang again.

"Shit." Rod groaned.

"Just five minutes." She said to him climbing off of him. "Hello?"

Rod watched as her face from annoyed to shock to worry before she said anything more. "What is it?" He asked.

Mac put her hand up to forestall anymore questions "How many of them were there?" She asked as she reached into her drawer finding a fresh set of clothes. "I will be there in ten minutes." She said then hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Rod asked, used to being included on things that she did.

Mac came back to the bed and kissed him softly then whispered. "I'll make it up to you later." She then stood and headed for the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" He asked on the other side of the shower.

"Classified." Mac shouted back then turned off the shower. "Could you hand me my towel?"

"Classified?" Rod asked handing her a fresh white towel. "Mac who am I going to tell?"

She stepped out of the shower on to the rug toweling herself off hurriedly. Missing some spots. "Can we not discuss this now? I have to get there in three minutes."

Rod watched as she put on a fresh new T-shirt over her damp skin and left her to it waiting for her sitting on the bed. "I'm just not used to getting left out."

"I know." She said coming out to sit next to him. She pulled on her socks and tennis shoes. "I love you, but I can't talk about it."

"I know." Rod said.

"See you later." she said giving him a peck on the cheek and then she ran out of the room.

Mac trotted out of residence and then ran full speed through the house to the west wing. By the time she got to the offices, others were starting to filter through. She ran into Jim Gardner just getting his bedraggled self through the doors. Mac blinked not used to seeing Jim in anything but suits. Then she figured everyone would look at her the same way. "Did you get any sleep?" She asked as she let everyone through to the situation room.

"I was asleep for about an hour before the call." Jim said standing next to her. "You?"

"For about five minutes while I was reading the Collins proposal." She said as the last of the joint chiefs walked through the door. "Remind me never to bring work to residence, it never gets done." Jim smirked and headed to his seat next to her at the table. "All right boys and girls, give it to me straight." She said following him to her seat.

She looked the people around her that all seemed to have something to say placing the blame on someone other than where it truly belonged, and Mac just knew it was going to be a long night.


	9. Breakfast

Chapter 9  
Breakfast

Rod Calloway sat at his breakfast table. Incredibly irritated with himself for being so upset that she left him half way through their intimate time together. He knew that had he been the one in her position, Mac would have understood.

"Morning dad." Becca said coming to the table and taking her usual seat.

"Hey honey," he said stabbing a piece of scrambled egg.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"The situation room." He answered in a matter of fact tone.

Rebecca froze with her fork half way towards her mouth. "Everything okay?" Horace asked coming to take a seat.

"Classified." He answered continuing to eat.

"She didn't come back to residence?" Becca asked continuing to eat. "That has to mean it's serious right?"

"I don't know Becca." Rod answered a bit irritably then spotted Amy coming into the kitchen. "Hey Amy."

"Hi, where's mom?" Amy asked taking a seat.

"Working." All three of them answered.

"Oh." She said starting to eat her breakfast.

"I wanted to ask her what she wanted for a snack today." Amy said

"What?" Horace asked.

"Amy is Secretary of Snack time." Rod answered with a soft smile. Becca and Horace smiled.

"That's so cool." Becca said finishing up her juice. "Why don't you get carrots, celery and peanut butter. She likes those."

"Yuck, I have to eat that too you know?" Amy said scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah but you want to make a good impression the first day on the job, people might not appreciate you making the president eat unhealthy food." Horace contributed.

Rod thought the entire conversation was funny. 'They are right you know?" He said to Amy.

"I guess I could do that," Amy said.

"I guess mom coming to watch my speech today is totally out of the question huh?" Horace said.

"I think so." Rob said, "I'll see if I can go."

"No, dad that's okay. It would be worse if you go and don't bring mom with you."

"Well things like this is what my position is there for. But I understand what you mean." Rod answered figuring what was the reason of his son's discomfort.

"Thanks dad." Horace said

"Horace, we're going to be late for school." Becca said noticing her secret service agent come to the door.

"Bye dad." Horace said following his sister to the door, "Bye Amy."

"Bye." The two that were left said.

"Dad, do you think mom remembered to tell Vince to put me on her Schedule?" Amy asked.

"Come on, we'll walk to the west wing and make sure before I take you to school." Rod said reaching out to his youngest.

Amy smiled up at him and followed him to the west wing. When they got to the outer office. Amy noticed that the Oval office was empty. "Dad she's not in there."

"That's because she is in a situation room. She had an emergency last night." Rod answered.

"Good morning Mr. Calloway." Vince said standing up.

"Hi Vince, have you heard from the president this morning?' Rod asked.

"Yes," Vince said, "She asked me to shuffle her schedule."

"What does she have for Four o'clock?" Amy asked.

"Oh There is a meeting, with the Secretary of Snack time I believe." Vince answered charmingly. "It's in for every day... although today it's only in pencil because she's in an emergency."

Amy smiled, "She told me that sometimes that happens."

"Okay, now let's get to school Amy." Rod said.

"Vince, did she make any snack requests?" Amy asked.

"No miss Secretary, none at all." Vince answered her.

"Thank you Vince." Amy felt so important. "That is so cool."

"It's a huge responsibility to feed your mom." Rod said as he led her out to her car.

"So I should probably keep it healthy huh?" Amy asked as their agents joined the duo.

"I think so, who knows, maybe you'll like it." Rod said sliding into the limo.

"But every day?" Amy said sitting beside him.

"You could probably reach a compromise when you meet with the president, Miss Secretary." Rod said making his daughter giggle.


	10. The Situation

**Bare in mind, that I wrote this waaay before these weeks episodes. I actually wrote this story the second week from the premier. I have had this a while. so a lot of names are missing from it. and I still don't know some of them.**

**This is a real short chapter, enjoy.**

**S.K.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Situation**

"Last Intel we received showed signs of sabotage from within the unit." The Secretary of Homeland Security stated.

"So they are sitting ducks, if they didn't already figure out who the mole is." Mac concluded. She was glad that this was one of the few people in her cabinet that she trusted.

"Exactly," he said.

"Right, so I think that we could risk a rescue mission, and flush the mole out."

"Ma'am, if we have been compromised, it is very possible that the Chinese government is alerted of our presence there. They will watch their borders and it will be much harder to infiltrate."

"And the equipment the team had, was it compromising?" Jim asked.

"We had received incomplete transmissions from them. They carried nothing that would compromise national security."

"Unless, the information that was interrupted on the way here, had bits that were of importance to us." Mac concluded. She looked to Jim then the rest of the joint chiefs. "Let's attempt to rescue, our team. I refuse to leave my people stranded."

"Yes ma'am" They said. One of the White House staffers rolled a cart with coffee. Many of the people in the situation room stood and headed for the coffee.

Mac waited for everyone else to get some coffee, before saying "So... How do we get them out?"

At around noon, Mac proposed a break. They were all tired. None had really slept; they all needed to rest. They would reconvene again at five.

On her jog back up to residence, she passed by Rod and his Aide. She smiled and jogged past them. "Would you please excuse me?" Rod said to Nora and walked off behind his wife.

"Hey," He said to her as she sat on the bed removing her shoes.

"Hey." She said giving him a kiss before crawling into bed. "Sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it," he said covering his wife with the comforter.

"Call me at two," she requested, then quickly fell asleep.

"Okay," Rod said kissing her cheek and smoothing her hair back away from her face.

Two Hours Later, Rod walked into the presidential bedroom. His wife slept on their bed diagonally. She must have been hot because she had taken off the sweatshirt she'd had on all night and was completely topless and her covers were kicked all the way off the bed. He watched her for a while enjoying the view.

He walked up to her breathing into her ear. "Mac." She did not respond. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook lightly. "Mac, it's two o'clock."

Mac stirred slightly but did not wake. "No..." She murmured in her sleep and her breathing deepened again.

Rod chuckled and caressed her abdomen and then moved to more sensitive areas. "Come on Mac, wakie wakie."

"Rod, that doesn't make me want to get out of bed." Mac moaned pleasantly awake now. She sat up. "Thank you." She said and rushed to the closet grabbing a suit and quickly dressing herself.

"Back to the Situation room?" Rod asked.

"Not till later, I have other things to do at the office..." Mac said sliding her foot into a pair of comfortable sling backs and comes back to kiss her husband.

"Amy went to check on her appointment, She was thrilled that Vince knew about it." Rod said

"I thought she would." Mac smiled. "I see you later."

"Any snack requests?"

"Lunch... I need a lot of food. Maybe a Sub... tell Amy to get anything she wants, I don't care if it's not healthy today." She said running out of residence again.


	11. Secession

**Chapter 11**

**Secession**

Horace walked on to the stage. He was the last candidate that was to give his speech. The other two were incredible. Horace could see that they had worked on achieving this goal for a long time.

Here he was, a mediocre student, that was only really there because he was popular. But after all he was his mother's son. "Faculty and Friends," He starts after the applause dies down, "I am here today because I was chosen to be your candidate." He looks down at the cards "I have a whole list of things that I would like to improve about the school... But none of them seems to matter." Horace sighed and dropped the cards on the podium.

"I mean, I'm only here because you guys think that I'd be naturally inclined to do this. But let me tell you I am no leader. My grades suck, and frankly, I'm only here because I like the attention."

Horace opened his arms wide, "Don't get me wrong, I do have great genes, my mom is a great leader. But last night she asked me why I was running," he shrugged, "I had no aswer that I thought would make her proud. Then she said to me, Horace... If you are going to go through with this make sure you have something to back it up with."

"And you know what guys? I've got nothing. So I resign the race, you guys can choose out of the two people that can deliver. Thank you." Horace said and walked off of the stage.

In the audience, Becca stared completely awed that her brother would do that. She got up and quickly went over to him. "That was a great speech," she said.

"Yeah, Mom made me realize that just because some things just land on my lap because I am her son, I shouldn't abuse the privilege." He said to his sister.

"Well, I'm proud of you." Becca said

"Thanks Beck," He said as he bumped her with his hip as they walked down the halls of the school towards the last class of the day which they had together.

"Hey," Becca started. "I'm sorry about the whole Kelly thing."

"S'okay." He said then turned right towards his class.


	12. Secretary of Snack Time

**Chapter 12**

**The Secretary of Snack Time**

"Come in, Madame secretary, I am so glad you could make it today." Mac said as Amy walked into the oval office, "Won't you please have a seat on that couch?"

"Thank you." Amy said hopping up on to the couch.

"What have we for snack time?" The president asked the little girl.

"Well Ma'am as you requested there is a sub sandwich, cold cut trio right?" Amy asked.

"Yes that's right," Mac said sitting down next to her daughter. "How about you?"

"Milk and cookies?" Amy said hoping that it was okay.

"Excellent, shall we?" Mac said reaching out to the cart that had been brought in earlier and uncovered the goodies. Mac took the first bite and closed her eyes in pleasure. She was so hungry. "This is really good."

"Glad you like it mom." Amy said dipping her chocolate chip cookie into the milk.

"So how was school today?" Mac asked, and the floodgates were opened. Amy talked about her little girl friends in school. All the things they got to do after school.

"Mom, can I take a dance class?" Amy said, "I want to be a ballerina... maybe I can do Gymnastics... what did you use to do when you were little mom?"

"I did a lot of different things baby," Mac said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Like what?" Amy asked finishing up her last cookie.

"I rode horses, and played tennis, that was a lot of fun." Mac said shifting her body a bit, "I did crew in high school, and cross country track and archery and basketball."

"Wow... what do you think I should do?" Amy asked.

"Anything you think you want to do." Mac said

"I want to do something that I can do with you," Amy said thoughtfully. "Do you think I could learn tennis?"

"I certainly do."

"Then that's what I want to try," Amy said, "Then maybe you can play with me sometime."

"Absolutely," Mac said and looked down at her watch. "I'll ask the staff to find you a coach and you'll start to take classes."

"Time is up, isn't it?" Amy said sadly.

Mac smiled and reached for her giving her a hug. "Not for a few more seconds." They stayed like that until the door to the oval opened.

"Madame president, the everyone is back in the sit room." Vince said from the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Mac said letting go of her little girl. "I'll see you tonight honey."

"Bye," Amy said as her mother headed out of a side door to the oval. Amy smiled at Vince "She said that she is going to get me tennis lessons, so that she and I can play one day."

"That's great Amy, I'll try to find you a good coach too... so then maybe one day you can beat her." Vince said smiling down at the girl.

"That would be awesome," Amy said and waved goodbye to Vince, "See you on Monday."

"Buh-bye Madame secretary." Amy heard Vince say as she skipped her way happily to the residence.


	13. We Need A Resolution

**Chapter 13**

**We Need A Resolution**

Mac walked into the sit room and as usual everyone stood up. "At ease," Mac said waving it all off and heading to her seat at the head of the table. "Any reports?"

"Our extraction team found most of the spy unit's equipment was gone," General Kreager stated, "There were two bodies found, the other three were missing."

"Those were the experts on the area." Tony Rodriguez, the National Security advisor said.

"Are you saying that the three of them were double agents?" Mac asked sitting back in the chair.

"No ma'am," answered Secretary of Defense Mills Francis, "But it is a possibility."

"The extraction team sent us some transmissions that may tell us a bit about what happened." Kreager stated, "They are encoded, so we're working to decode it."

"In the mean time, we talk to the ambassador, see what they know about the spy unit," Mac said standing up.

"Yes Ma'am," the general said as they all followed suit.

"Okay, this will be a long process, so I guess those who can go home, should go home." Mac said with a nod then stepped around the table towards the door. The rest of the room exited the sit room behind her, and then she headed down to the oval for a last check before heading up to the residence.

Mac sat at the dinner table chuckling at the banter between the twins and Amy. She was glad to be back up to the residence before everyone went to bed. "I got tons more homework, so I'm heading to my room," Becca said standing from the table.

"Night Becca," Mac said then looked across the table at Horace.

"I think that that you and I have some homework to finish Madame Secretary," Rod said to Amy.

"Aww man!" Amy said getting up from the table then coming over to her mom and giving her a hug.

"Go on, I'll tuck you in, in a little bit." Mac said placing a kiss on the top of her head. She then turned to her son and smiled, "so did you win?" She asked Horace.

"I quit the race," He said as she came around the table to him, "You and Becca were right, I was just doing it for the popularity of it, and I wasn't sure that I could do the job."

"You could definitely do the job." Mac said sitting next to him at the table, "I just wanted you to go into this with your eyes wide open."

"I kind of found out that being student body president would have taken up most of my time, and it would take away from the other stuff I do."

"Well... Yeah I see how that can be a bummer," Mac said quirking a brow.

"What made it worth it for you?" He asked.

"You did," Mac answered reaching out and giving him a hug, "you and your sisters made it all worth while. I'm proud of you."

Just then Rod came into the Dining room, "Hey Mac, you're needed in the sit room."

She looks at Rod, then back at Horace as she stands up, "Okay, Um I see you guys in a bit." Mac said rushing out of the room.

"At ease," Mac said as he walked into the room, "What's the deal."

"Ma'am we have found the remaining unit members shot and killed execution style thirty miles from the original site." Tony said handing her a file as she passed by him.

"What about the stolen intelligence." She asked her stomach churning with dread.

"It's lost ma'am" Kreager stated, "and even if we found it, it doesn't guarantee that they haven't decoded the information anyway."

"So what you're telling me is these men died in vain?" Mac said angrily, "I don't think so General, I may have just stepped into this job, but I know that this is unacceptable."

"So how do we proceed ma'am?" Kreager asked.

"I think we need to send another team to finish the job." Mac stood up, "Pull back the rescue team and start all over again. Stay on alert from anything from China, Covert Missions are meant to stay covert, This happens again I will have your brass."

In a huff she tossed the file back on the table and walked out of the situation room. Jim followed her, "Madame President, May I have a moment please." He had never seen the woman so angry.

She stopped short and turned to face Jim, "I don't need a lecture right now Jim, Really." Mac said and continued to walk towards home. "I'm tiered, I haven't slept for more than three hours in forty-eight hours, I'm pissed I just want to go upstairs take a shower and be unconscious for at least twelve hours, This situation was a waste of my time and intellect."

"And I agree, I just wanted to say that thanks to you, those ten American soldiers didn't die in vein, The new team will be more thoroughly screened so that this doesn't happen again."

"Jim this shouldn't have happened in the first place," Mac said stopping and looking at her Chief of Staff, "You better let me know anything else Bridges had up his sleeves. I want no more surprises."

"I apologize for that, but President Bridges kept a lot to himself," Jim said as they resumed walking, "I'm beginning to feel like a token black man."

Mac stopped and looked at him again, then laughed, "Well you're important to my team." They resumed walking again. "Jim your mission, if you choose to accept it is to find out every covert operation your friend Teddy has on the lineup. This team will work only if we communicate."

"Yes Ma'am." Jim said stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Remember this, I'm not president by accident but by natural selection," Mac said pausing on the landing before entering the residence. "God put this nation in my hands, and I will do my best to lead it. Good night."

"Good night ma'am." Jim responded watching the most powerful person go home to her family.

The End


End file.
